Smolder
Smolder the Dragon is one of the new characters in Season 8 of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. She is voiced by Shannon Chan-Kent (Pinkie Pie's singing voice). Appearance Smolder is orange with purple scales, turquoise eyes and horns on both sides of the head. Like other grown up dragons, she has a pare of wings. Personality Among the Young Six, Smolder is portrayed as tough and competitive, similar to most dragons. Like Gallus, she is initially resistant to the idea of friendship, having been brought to the school against her will, and she gets particularly confrontational with Yona. After getting to know some of her fellow students, however, she opens up and becomes much friendlier overall. A promotional photo portrays her as somewhat of a class clown. Also like other dragons, Smolder has an appetite for gems. Season 8 School Daze Part 1 & 2 Smolder enrolls in Twilight Sparkle's School of Friendship as a student, having been brought to Ponyville by Ember to represent the dragons. Initially, Smolder is bitter about being enrolled at the school against her will, made worse when Twilight's strict adherence to the Equestria Education Assocation's guidelines cause the school courses to be dull and boring. She also only gets along with Gallus at first due to their similar personalities. When Smolder later cuts class with Gallus, Sandbar, Yona, Ocellus, and Silverstream, the six hang out together and end up becoming good friends. When they return to school for Friends and Family Day, they accidentally ruin the event and cause damage to the school. Chancellor Neighsay of the EEA perceives their fun and games as an attack orchestrated by other non-pony creatures, and the offended tribe leaders pull their representative students out of school, including Smolder. Not wanting to say goodbye to each other after the school is closed, Smolder and her friends go into hiding at the Castle of the Two Sisters. Though the six have fun together at first, they soon come under attack by ferocious puckwudgies, and the Mane Six save them. When Smolder and her friends are asked to come back to school, they are reluctant to continue their boring lessons, but Twilight and the others assure them things will be better and more fun than before. After Twilight defies the authority of Chancellor Neighsay and reopens the School of Friendship, Ember allows Smolder to stay. Horse Play Non Compete Clause Molt Down Marks For Effort A Matter of Principles The Hearth's Warming Club Friendship University The End in Friend The Washouts A Rockhoof and a Hard Place What Lies Beneath Father Knows Beast School Raze Part 1 & 2 Gallery Smolder.png Smolder_and_Gallus_claw-bump_S8E1.png Gallus and Smolder claw-bump again S8E1.png Smolder_complimenting_Ocellus_S8E1.png|Smolder and Ocellus Gallus, Silverstream, Smolder, and Ocellus flying S8E1.png|4 flyers Princess Ember 'I'm ordering you ' S8E1.png Princess Ember calling out to Spike S8E1.png Smolder_looking_at_dragon_Ocellus_S8E1.png Young_three_once_we_master_kindness_S8E2.png Twilight_and_Starlight_saving_the_Young_Six_S8E2.png Mane_Six_and_students_in_front_of_the_school_S8E2.png Ocellus,_Smolder,_and_Yona_on_the_floor_S8E7.png Smolder mentions tatzlwurms and hydras S8E11.png Young Six smiling at each other S8E15.png Smolder_agreeing_with_Yona_S8E16.png Silverstream_my_favorite_day_of_the_year!__S8E16.png Gallus,_Ocellus,_and_Smolder_see_Discord_enter_S8E15.png Fluttershy introducing the Young Six on stage S8E7.png Smolder_and_Ocellus_enter_a_new_hallway_S8E15.png Students_take_notes_from_the_cave_entrance_S8E17.png Smolder_the_molt_is_completely_normal_S8E11.png Sandbar,_Smolder,_and_Yona_looking_confused_S8E5.png Young_Six_surprised_by_Starlight's_decision_S8E15.png Leaders and students smiling in agreement S8E2.png Ocellus and Smolder find their first artifact S8E15.png Students look impressed at Ocellus S8E1.png Young Six watch AJ and Rainbow continue to argue S8E9.png Young_Six_sharing_a_group_hug_S8E16.png Yona_hugging_her_new_friends_S8E2.png Rainbow_and_AJ_suggest_each_other's_ideas_S8E9.png Trivia To date, Smolder has yet to breathe fire like the rest of the dragons in the series. Category:My Little Pony Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Supporters Category:Female Category:Dragons Category:Heroes who can fly Category:Animals Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Teenagers Category:Tomboys Category:Siblings Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Toyline Heroes